Leanne
Great Britain or Ireland |blood = Half-blood or Pure-bloodAs Leanne was not imprisoned in 1997 by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission nor forced to leave Hogwarts, this is proof that she was not a muggle-born. |nationality = |species = Human |gender = Female |house = Hufflepuff |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff *Dumbledore's Army |theme = hufflepuff |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = y |hidem = y |hidea = }} Leanne (c. 1979-1980) was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a friend of Katie Bell during her sixth year. She was sorted into Hufflepuff and was in the same year as the famous Harry Potter. Leanne was a member of Dumbledore's Army and later fought in the Battle of Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She survived the Second Wizarding War and her later life is currently unknown. Biography Early life Leanne was born in or around 1980 in Great Britain or Ireland. Hogwarts years Early years Leanne started her magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. Her Head of House was the Herbology Professor, Pomona Sprout. Despite being in separate Houses, she became good friends with Gryffindor student Katie Bell. It is unknown if Leanne joined Dumbledore's Army in 1995, as Katie did, but she joined the group in late 1997, when Neville Longbottom assumed the group. Sixth year In her sixth year, she and Katie went on a weekend trip to Hogsmeade, and they stopped off for a drink in the Three Broomsticks Inn. Katie excused herself and went to the lavatory whilst Leanne sat alone in the pub. After some time, she was spotted by Harry Potter sitting tapping her glass anxiously awaiting Katie's return. Finally, when she and Katie were returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after their visit to Hogsmeade, she and Katie got in an argument over a package that Katie had been given in the pub to take to the castle. Leanne did not want Katie to take it, as its origins were unknown and thereby suspicious. The argument caused the girls to fight over the package and Katie to accidentally touch the cursed Opal Necklace that was given to her by Madam Rosmerta, who was under the Imperius Curse at the time, when the package's wrapping tore. Leanne was very distraught when Katie was put under the curse, trying to pull her down from the sky in which she floated above from and was seen crying. Harry, Ron and Hermione got to the scene and, with the help of Rubeus Hagrid, they got back to Hogwarts with Katie. When they got back inside the castle, Leanne broke down crying when telling Professor McGonagall what happened and was sent to Madam Pomfrey to get something for the shock. After Katie was healed and returned to Hogwarts, Leanne was present with her when Katie told Harry she did not know who gave her the package. Seventh year and Battle of Hogwarts , Ginny, Padma, Romilda, Seamus, and Katie during the first half of the Battle of Hogwarts]] In Leanne's seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her education would take a turn for the worst. With the former headmaster Albus Dumbledore dead, Severus Snape took to the position of head and employed Death Eaters, Amycus Carrow and Alecto Carrow as new members of his staff. Any resistance against the war and defiance against their teaching methods had the student brutally punished, as demonstrated numerous times with pupil Longbottom, the leader of the reformed Dumbledore's Army, which she eventually joined in that year. , and Padma in the Great Hall after the final battle]] Late into the academic year, the climax of the Second Wizarding War broke out and the Battle of Hogwarts took place. Leanne courageously joined her fellow students and DA comrades in fighting against the Death Eaters and Dark Forces which threatened their school. During the first part of the battle she was also seen fighting along side: Aberforth Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil, Romilda Vane, Seamus Finnigan, and Katie Bell. She survived the battle and was later seen sitting in the Great Hall with Katie, Padma, and Cho Chang. However, what Leanne did after surviving the Second Wizarding War, is currently unknown. Personality and traits Leanne was evidently an intelligent and observant girl, as she warned Katie against touching Draco's necklace and later correctly deduced that she was acting under the influence of the Imperius Curse. She was also very concerned for her friends' well-being and safety, showing her loyalty and kindness as a Hufflepuff. In addition, Leanne was also highly courageous, as she bravely participated and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts against the Death Eaters, and even survived. Magical abilities and skills *'Duelling': Leanne was clearly an excellent duellist, as she courageously fought in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 as a member of Dumbledore's Army, fighting against many highly dangerous Death Eaters, and even survived the battle, showing her to have been highly proficient in martial magic, to have survived such a violent and bloody conflict. Relationships Katie Bell It is believed that Leanne and Katie Bell were good friends, they sat together in Potions, and they were chatting on the way to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade before Katie was cursed. To this event Leanne had a horrible reaction, showing her concern and worry over her friend's life, showing her to have been a very loyal and genuine friend to Katie. Romilda Vane Leanne seemed to get along well with Romilda Vane, a bold and vivacious student two years younger than she was. The fought bravely together in the Battle of Hogwarts against the Death Eaters to protect their school. Romilda sat with Leanne on the Hogwarts Express during her fifth year, and much later they kept each other company and rested either during or after the Battle of Hogwarts. Romilda also got along with Katie, given her personality, most likely as a result. Behind the scenes *Leanne is portrayed by Isabella Laughland in CBBC Newsround reveals new Half-Blood Prince casting. Based on screenshots from the film, she is a Hufflepuff in Harry's year, although neither her house nor age is revealed in the book. She reprised her role in both parts of the film adaptation of Isabella Laughland at IMDb. *In the book, it appears that Leanne was a Gryffindor in Katie Bell's year since Katie said "Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match" right after Harry saw her speaking with her fellow seventh years in the Gryffindor common room. *In the video game adaptation of , Leanne has blonde hair during play mode, but during a cut scene mode she has brown, like in the film. *In , Leanne can be briefly seen on the Hogwarts Express sitting next to Romilda Vane, Lavender Brown, and Cormac McLaggen. *In the film, Leanne is shown to be a member of the Dumbledore's Army in late 1997. *In , Katie Bell's cursing is omitted and due to this, Leanne is absent from all the console versions of the game. However, Leanne is playable in the portable versions, including the ones for Nintendo DS and 3DS. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references fr:Leanne de: Leanne fi:Leanne pl:Leanne ru:Лианна es:Leanne ja:リーアン Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1991 Category:Plot to assassinate Albus Dumbledore participants Category:Wizards